Batman's Other Robin
by Robin Gurl
Summary: A Young Robin finds a very old photo and thinks Batman’s got another Robin. Robin is 9 years old. Based off the 50s and 60s Batman. : COMPLETED.


Batman's Other Robin  
By Robin Gurl  
Status: COMPLETED!

(Hi everyone! Think of this as a precursor as to what's coming. You're shining light is being updated as we speak (I know I'm SO EXCITED! :D I got the plot back!) and this story is here for you all to see how much better I've gotten.)

Summary: A Young Robin finds a very old photo and thinks Batman's got another Robin.

Universe: 50s Comics (could be 60s Universe as well!)

It was one of those rainy days when Dick Grayson had nothing else to do. Bruce was off as Batman doing one of his "personal" cases leaving Dick to study. Dick had decided for no particular reason to change into his Robin costume and hang out in the Batcave. 2 hours later after exploring the cave deeper than had the last time he'd tried and now he was extremely bored.

His mind came back to what Batman had said before he left. He wanted Robin to study some before patrol tonight. What was there to study in third grade? Nothing that wasn't already done. Batman had taught him everything he needed to know when was training. Well he could work on his reading. But he didn't want to read the school books, those were boring.

The nine year old sighed drawing a circle in the dirt on the floor of the cave. It's a good thing Alfred wasn't there or he would have been in trouble. His vest and leotard were covered in the dirt from cave. He sat up onto his knees and looked around for an open case file that Batman may have left last night. Nothing. Robin wrinkled his nose and saw a pile of folders over by the thing that played Batman's films. He went over and picked up one of the file folders. He took a seat at the desk and opened the folder. He knew he wasn't going to understand any of it but he felt important reading through the big words and if nothing else the pictures were always interesting.

As he flipped through the first one his eyes caught sight of a photograph. He picked it up and let out a gasp. "It's someone dressed as me...but how did they get my costume and why are they wearing it." Behind the photograph were news paper clippings with big letters that Robin could read and understand. "EXTRA Robin Saves Gotham. EXTRA Robin helps Detective? What is this?"

Suddenly the sound of the rock wall opening echoed through the cave. Robin quickly kept the photo and put it into his belt compartment then closed the folder putting it back on the stack. His chest felt tighten as he thought of someone else being Robin and wearing HIS costume. This someone else seemed to be a lot older and able to do things that he couldn't.

The Batmobile rolled in and air rushed out of the back as the engine and turbines stopped. Robin couldn't move for some reason he only stood there fighting back tears. Batman opened the car door and climbed out expecting to hear a little shout then to see his ward running out towards him. This time he saw nothing. He glanced around the cave seeing the boy standing there fists clenched.

His first reaction was worry and he walked quickly over to Robin. "Robin? What happened? Is everything ok?"

Blue eyes watered more and he looked down at the ground trying not to cry. "H..How did the case go..?"

"It went fine?" Batman replied carefully. He couldn't see anything physically wrong with the boy and he carefully lifted the small chin to see the boy's eyes. "Robin what's wrong?"

"...who wore my costume before me?" Robin whispered.

Batman raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I know you have another Robin. Who is he?" Robin's frame started to shake.

"I don't have another Robin, Dick. You're my only Robin, you know that." Batman knelt down placing both hands on the boy's shoulders. "I don't know who told you anything different but they are lying."

"You are lying!" Robin suddenly shouted. He tore off his mask and tears streamed down his face. "I saw the other Robin. You got all kinds of papers on him."

"Woah. Woah youngster what in Gotham is going on?"

Dick glanced down biting his lip. The boy was really heart broken over something. What had Dick found while he was gone? "Do you see him when you leave me alone at home? Are those you're personal cases?"

Batman could only stare as he was trying to figure out what was going on exactly. The no answer upset the boy even further. Dick pulled the picture out of his belt and threw it at Batman. "Fine, keep your other Robin." Dick turned around and ran up the stairs crying.

"What is this?" Batman asked himself. He stood up and pulled the cowl off then he glanced down at the picture. "Where did the squirt find this?" Bruce's eyes narrowed. "Guess I'll have to ask him. Wow this brings back memories..." Bruce trailed off starting up the stairs.

"Dick? Open the door." Bruce knocked on the door that opened to reveal the bedroom the two of them shared. "We need to talk." The only response he got was sobbing. "Dicky, it's not what it looks like, I promise." He sighed and reached over the door pulling the spare key down then unlocked the door. When the door opened he saw the boy sprawled out on his bed head in his arms.

"Go 'way." Dick mumbled through his tears.

"It's my room to, squirt." Bruce sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the boy's back.

"Dick that other Robin- he's not Robin anymore. He's grown up. I don't see him as Robin anymore. He's become someone else." Sniffling was heard and Bruce stroked the small back up and down. "You know him to, very well."

This comment caught his ward's attention. The nine year old sat up, his cheeks stained with tears. He wiped them staring at his mentor. "I..I know him?"

"Yes, you do."

"Wh..Who is it?" Dick moved a little closer.

Bruce smiled and got down to the boy's eye level. "It's me."

"Y..You were Robin before me?"

"Yes a very long time ago when I was about five years older than you." Bruce wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders pulling him close. "Never ever think that anyone could ever replace you." Dick curled close more tears falling. "No one ever can. I've never adopted anyone else before, you are my first. I've never attempted to be a father to anyone either. That should be fairly obvious." He added with a chuckle. Dick let out a weak giggle sniffling. "You do believe me right?"

Bruce unwrapped himself from the boy's grasp and knelt down on the hardwood floor in front of the bed. Dick glanced down at him unsure of what Bruce was doing. Bruce held both of the tiny hands in his own. Dick lifted his head slightly and a tiny smile appeared. "I believe you, Bruce."

With a sigh of relief Bruce pulled the boy down into his arms holding him close.


End file.
